


Bearded

by TwoWhovianHearts



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beards, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Frustration, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWhovianHearts/pseuds/TwoWhovianHearts
Summary: Fill for this prompt:https://sherlockbbc-fic.dreamwidth.org/75973.html?thread=260278469#cmt260278469'Sherlock didn't know he had a Daddy kink until John grew a beard.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote for a prompt, and to get back into writing so I can hopefully get an update done for A Study in Kink.  
> I struggled to write Sherlock naturally so he may seem out of character. Also, sorry for the lack of smut!

https://sherlockbbc-fic.dreamwidth.org/75973.html?thread=260278469#cmt260278469  
Of course, Sherlock had always been attracted to John – I mean, he wasn’t blind. But it was little more than a passing interest, nothing that couldn’t be ignored, anyway. Well, that wasn’t strictly true. The thought of John’s careful voice occupied Sherlock’s mind sometimes, his soft hands from years of latex gloves, his stern manner when the detective pissed him off…

No. Losing concentration for the sake of human emotion – and not even a good one at that – was stupid. Sherlock returned his mind to the test tubes in front of him and dismissed once again his thoughts of John.

This was how the younger Holmes went about his day to day life – yes, he often thought of John and what a sexual relationship with him would be like, but he managed to control himself without letting it affect his daily life. That was, until the doctor stopped shaving.

*****

‘Sherlock. I’m off to the shop.’

‘Mmm’. He didn’t look up from his laptop. 

‘Bye then’.

‘Oh, could you pick me up some bicarbonate of soda? I need some for-’ Sherlock looked up and found himself unable to finish his sentence. John had a beard. Not a huge one, but it was more than just stubble, and very well-groomed. How had he not noticed what John had been doing over the past few days? Clearly it hadn’t grown overnight, and the detective cursed himself for not realising sooner.

‘Sherlock?’ John looked mildly concerned. ‘You were saying?’

Sherlock stood and began to stalk towards his flatmate. ‘It doesn’t matter John. You-‘ He pointed towards the growth on John’s chin. ‘You’ve grown a beard.’

The doctor chuckled. ‘Deduce that, did you?’

Clearing his throat, Sherlock raised his eyebrows. ‘Yes, very funny John. The point I’m making is – well you must see how it enhances your features, gives your face not only a more symmetrical but also more authoritarian appearance.’

By this point, the pair were within inches of each other and it was clear that John was, at the very least, taken aback by the detective’s sudden change of mood. He took a step back in an attempt to regain some normality. ‘Sherlock? Are you… Do you have something to say?’

Sherlock shook his head, as if to clear it. ‘John, I would like to have sexual relations with you. 

‘What?!’

‘Immediately.’

Strong, firm hands gripped John’s shoulders and Sherlock lowered his head, pressing his lips firmly against his… his flatmate’s? They kissed fervently, passionately, with all the desperation of two sexually frustrated men who had waited far too long for this. 

Sherlock was pleasantly surprised as John took control, taking his hands off his shoulders and gripping his wrists tightly. The doctor took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, hard enough to bruise but not to draw blood, and as they broke apart to breathe, it slipped out before the detective could get control of himself. 

‘Daddy…’ he whimpered. It shocked the pair of them equally, and Sherlock watched John’s reaction with wide eyes. 

The doctor was clearly not expecting Sherlock to have such a kink, but within a few seconds it was clear he approved. The bulge in his trousers was evidence of that, as well as the hungry, predatory look that had now taken hold. 

‘Sherlock. Listen to me very carefully. You are going to go to my bedroom, undress, fold your clothing neatly and wait for me. What I do when I come and join you depends on how I find you waiting. Got it?’

‘Yes Daddy.’ A little breathlessly, Sherlock replied and went to follow his instructions. John watched him go, admiring the view from behind. 

‘If I’d known all it took was a beard, I would have stopped shaving years ago.’

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome. Come and say hi on tumblr! twowhovianhearts.tumblr.com


End file.
